This invention concerns a variable character display device for selectively displaying segments of a character such as a numeral, letter or symbol.
Conventional variable character display devices of which those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,096,549 issued July 9, 1963, and 3,668,700 issued June 6, 1972, are typical, employ a mask in the form of an opaque face plate formed with seven clear, narrow window openings to expose elongated segments of a character. The mask inevitably occupies a plane in front of the segments and thus a certain amount of parallax results which interferes with the ease of viewing from the side.